Pretzel
Pretzel is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant management games. Pretzel Bun '''is a standard bun available in Papa's Hot Doggeria. It is unlocked with Nick when the player reaches Rank 17. The "Twisted" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Pretzel Buns. In Papa's Cupcakeria, '''Pretzel Bat is a holiday-exclusive topping available during Baseball Season. It is unlocked with Pinch Hitwell when the player reaches Rank 36. In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, Pretzel Bread is a standard bread unlocked with Foodini when the player reaches Rank 53. The "Bread Basket" badge is earned when this is unlocked. In Papa's Cheeseria, the "Pretzel Provider" badge is earned when 30 orders are served with this bread. In Papa's Sushiria, Brezn is a holiday-exclusive sushi filling and topping available during BavariaFest. It is unlocked with Prudence when the player reaches rank 26. In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, Pretzel Crisp is a holiday-exclusive taco shell available during BavariaFest. It is unlocked with Prudence when the player reaches Rank 11. In Papa's Pizzeria HD, Pretzel Crust is a holiday-exclusive crust available during BavariaFest. It is unlocked with Prudence when the player reaches Rank 51. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Pretzel Bun is a standard hot dog bun unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con (HD) or Grōōvstock (To Go!). In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Pretzel Bits are a standard dough mixable unlocked with Timm when the player reaches Rank 50. Customers who order this Hot Doggeria * Nick (Unlocked) * Edna * Foodini * Gremmie * Lisa * Mary * Radlynn * Sasha * Timm * Utah * Willow * Boomer (Closer) Cupcakeria * Pinch Hitwell (Unlocked) * Bertha * Little Edoardo * Taylor * Kenji (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Cheeseria * Foodini (Unlocked) * Connor * Olivia * Rico * Skyler * Shannon * Timm * Wendy Sushiria Filling * Cecilia * Timm * Emmlette (Closer) Topping * Prudence (Unlocked) * Hugo * Shannon * Timm * Akari (Closer) Taco Mia To Go! * Prudence (Unlocked) * Gino Romano * Hugo * Ripley * Timm * Wendy * Akari (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Rico (Closer) Pizzeria HD * Prudence (Unlocked) * Pinch Hitwell * Taylor * Wendy * Rhonda (Closer) * Whiff (Closer) Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Austin * Boomer * Cameo * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Cherissa * Chester * Edna * Foodini * Gremmie * Hank * Koilee * Lisa * Mary * Matt * Mayor Mallow * Nick * Olivia * Perri * Professor Fitz * Radlynn * Sasha * Scarlett * Skyler * Steven * Timm * Trishna * Utah Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Timm (Unlocked) * Bertha * Cameo * Cooper * Iggy * James * Matt * Rico * Taylor * Quinn (Closer) Cheeseria To Go! * Foodini (Unlocked) * Cherissa * Connor * Olivia * Rico * Shannon * Skyler * Steven * Timm * Wendy Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! * Butterbrezel Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Chili Polka * Fajita Hound * Franken Bacon * Michigan Dog * Peter Piper * Pretzel Paradox * Sloppy Jojo * Sweet Heat * Tastyville Griller * The Bavarian * The Midwestern Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snack Attack * Sweet Stripes Trivia * A pretzel (Brezel in German) is a type of baked bread product made from dough most commonly shaped into a twisted knot. Pretzels originated in Europe, possibly among monks in the Early Middle Ages. * According to his Flipdeck, Timm loves pretzels. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Buns Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Buns Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Buns Category:Papa's Cheeseria Breads Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Baseball Season Category:BavariaFest Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Shells Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Crusts Category:Papa's Sushiria Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Fillings Category:Papa's Scooperia Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Breads